There are known parking support devices that can reduce the burden on a driver when parking a vehicle. In Patent Reference 1, mentioned below, there is described a parking support device that displays, superimposed on an image peripheral to a vehicle captured by a vehicle-mounted camera, a pair of rear projection lines that show a projected trajectory of a rear end of the vehicle according to a steering angle of the reversing vehicle, a pair of vehicle width extension lines extending rearward of the vehicle irrespective of the steering angle of the vehicle, or another indicator; and uses such indicators as well as an audible element to support a driving operation by a driver when parking.